The present invention relates to a semiconductor device mounting structure and a semiconductor device mounting method.
Conventionally, as the semiconductor device mounting structure and semiconductor device mounting method, an integrated circuit 14 is held on a circuit substrate 11 by using a liquid adhesive 13A or a sheet-like adhesive 13b provided in a wiring pattern 12 on the circuit substrate 11 as shown in FIGS. 5 to 7.
In the case of using the liquid adhesive 13A, however, there has been a problem that the adhesive 13A drops, becomes dirty, or spreads because of its liquid state and therefore it is difficult to control the arrangement position of the liquid adhesive 13A. Further, there has been another problem that maintenance is troublesome because it is necessary to clean the adhesion portion, etc.
In the case of using the sheet-like adhesive 13B, on the other hand, if the sheet-like adhesive 13B is erroneously provided on the wiring pattern 12, connection between the projection electrodes 15 and the wiring patterns 12 is hindered by glass fibers, a film, paper, or the like which are provided as the core in the adhesive 13B to thereby cause defective connection. It is therefore necessary to work the sheet-like adhesive 13B to have such a shape that the adhesive 13B is accommodated within the wiring pattern 12 and it is necessary to carefully stick the adhesive 13B so that the adhesive 13B is accommodated within the wiring pattern as shown in FIG. 7. This is a cause of reduction in working efficiency.